Complementos Del Dramione
by Loki Ragnarok.Demiurgo
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son dos personas muy diferentes, como el agua y el aceite son. ella una "sangre sucia" el un "sangre pura"; un Slytherin y una Gryffindor que comparten algo en comun, aparte del odio mutuo que es...El Dramione.One-shoot :D


El

_HOLAS AMIGUIRIJILLAS_

_Eh estado un rato desaparecida, pero ya volvi y os prometo que es para quedarme. Durante el tiempo que me desapareci sufri un bloqueo mental, algo que no me dejaba escribir con claridad, pero ya regrese y mas inspirada que nunca os aseguro :)_

_Espero que a vosotras y vosotros les guste este Dramione, el primero que hago de tantos siglos que pasaron y se los dedico a….. todos¡¡_

_Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews¡¡_

El

Hermione lo sabe muy bien, no hay nadie en el mundo que domine sus deseos, controle sus emociones, que invada sus pensamientos. _Solo el_.

Sabe que cuando se comporta indiferente cuando _el_ esta cerca, lo hace por una razón, pero en el fondo sabe que lo hace para llamar su atención.

Cuando_ el_ se mete con sus amigos y atormenta a los indefensos sale en su defensa, porque sabe que es una actitud reprobable abusar de su autoridad y mas siendo un perfecto, quien debe dar el ejemplo.

Sabe que cuando esta con Ron y Harry, a _el_ le molesta. Aunque nunca lo haya oído _de el_, por su comportamiento podría definir que esta… ¿celoso?

Asiste a los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Ron y Harry para apoyarlos moralmente, pero sabe que tarde o temprano se encontraría _con el_ por que juega para el equipo de Slytherin, el eterno rival de Gryffindor.

Cuando se la pasa metida la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca leyendo toda la colección de libros que alberga, lo hace reprimiendo esos sentimientos y esas emociones que la invaden; Porque quiere olvidarle, sacarlo de su mente, dejar de pensar _solo en el_.

Durante los días de clase, antes de la hora de pociones se asegura de alentar el paso para no tener que cruzar su camino con el de _el_ y no tener que alternar palabras ni gastar saliva en oraciones. _Con el_.

A la hora de receso, se separa de su grupo y se dirige a su sala común; llegando a su habitación se tumba sobre su mullida cama y coge un libro de cualquier materia, simplemente para desahogarse en la lectura, sabiendo que aquel día, _el _volvió a tratarle con odio e indiferencia.

Sabe que solo es apariencia. Que ha creado una muralla entre ellos para mantener a raya sus deseos y no ser sometida ante ellos, solo por probar a que sabe el pecado.

Entiende por lo que esta pasando posiblemente sea producto de una hechicería o que estuviera embrujada, pero sus razones eran mas débiles que su lujuria.

Pero la situación sigue igual. Todos los días se cruzan sus caminos,_ el_ con su típica arrogancia que sobresale, arrastrando las palabras en cada oración; ella indiferente cada vez que se lo encuentra, ignorando sus comentarios hirientes y llenos de veneno.

Siempre seria lo mismo, por más que Hermione imaginara una situación diferente, jamás lo lograba:

Que en vez de nombrarla sangre _sucia, comelibros o impura_, la llamara por su nombre…acaso era tan difícil llamarla Hermione, es como si su nombre fuera un pecado al pronunciarlo, como si fuera un delito hablarlo y si fuera la perdición nombrarlo.

En ves de intercambiar comentarios cargados de veneno…saludarse amigablemente como ella lo hace con Ron y Harry. Que no hubiera diferencias y se trataran como iguales-ni tanto-pero que hubiera un mutuo respeto.

Solo eran blasfemias, pensamientos inimaginables, sucesos que jamás ocurrirían, la única realidad es…que serian eternos rivales, como el y Harry, que era improbable que entablaran una comunicación sin que hubiera un _San Potter_ o un _Malfoy_, un _hola_ y un _adiós_ en el contexto.

Ella nunca entendería porque le trata de ese modo, ¿Que le hizo para que mereciera un trato tan injusto?. Si, lo había llamado arrogante, capullo, petulante y un sin fin de artículos que lo definían en todo aspecto, pero nunca lastimaría su orgullo diciéndole que era la inmundicia de la sociedad mágica-aunque no lo fuera-.

Siempre soltando esas mortíferas mordidas repletas de odio y rencor. Un rencor que tenia reservado solo a los de clase _muggle,_ porque en palabras de _el_ y de muchos que pensaban igual con respecto a los impuros, no merecían estudiar en un colegio tan prestigioso como lo es Hogwarts.

Siempre era la misma historia, recordándole cada día de su vida, que la clase como la suya eran la escoria del mundo mágico y por lo tal, no merecían estudiar magia y hechicería.

_El_ disfrutaba verla sufrir, su dolor es su felicidad, Su enojo es su dicha, Su tristeza es su alegría y así alternamente; lo que a _el_ le hacía sufrir a ella le alegraba, lo que a _el _le molestaba a ella le gustaba, lo que a _el_ le gustaba a ella le enojaba y lo que _el_ deseaba ella lo odiaba.

_El _es un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor ¿Qué semejanzas podrían tener? Hermione es estudiosa y dedicada, _el_ arrogante y petulante. Ella encantadora y delicada, _el_ odioso y frío- ya esta dicho- no hay nada en lo que se asemejen aparte de asistir al mismo colegio.

Y aunque los años pasaran y los meses se acercaran, todo seguirá igual entre ellos: Hermione seguirá con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter; _el_ con Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y los grandulones de Crabbe y Goyle; Uno apoyaría las causas nobles y el otro seguiría en los mismos pasos.

Ellos son de dos mundos diferentes, Hermione con los suyos y _el_ con sus iguales. Uno vive al margen de la aventura y el misterio, el otro vive rodeado de maldad y odio.

Como el agua y el aceite son, _el_ sangre pura, ella una sangre sucia, _el _adinerado, ella humilde, _el_ una serpiente traicionera, _ella_ una leona aventurera, _el_ un Malfoy y ella una Granger.

Y aunque siga habiendo diferencias y muy escasas semejanzas, lo único que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy comparten es el…..Dramione.


End file.
